Eclipse's New Moon
by MoonstarShadowoftheNight
Summary: Eclipse is from the Future. In an epic saga to stop the Ace of Spades from murdering Sonic and to fix a future she accidentally created, she goes to the present. But what will she have to sacrifice to fix it? And, why is she a Traitor? Special thanks to Grace Matson for giving me an idea and a visual.


Prologue

30 years into the future

A bright and witty test-tube child infused with cat and wolf DNA lived. She had half black and half white hair, Black and white fur on her face and underbelly, and cat ears and a tail. She also had black and white bird wings.

Her name was Eclipse.

Eclipse made a time portal, and in a tragic accident, she destroyed the world 3,000 years in the future. When she came back to her time, a strange, fat man with a mustache in a red jumpsuit and goggles awaited her. He said the only way to save the future was to release Dark Gaia.

"And how do I do that?" the cat wolf asked.

"You must go to the past and steal the Chaos Emeralds from the Young Blue Hedgehog Sonic and his friends. Give the emeralds to me, and I can release Dark Gaia." the man said.

Eclipse nodded slowly, and sneakily crossed her fingers behind her back. Eclipse never made promises. Then, she walked through the portal.

Chapter One

First Sight- Eclipse's Mind

Present Day

Look at this strange world Eclipse lives in. Live in it for twenty-one years, and then go through a blast to the past through Eggman's Time Cannon Portal. How strange would it be to you?

Eclipse's world was filled with canals, flying cars, rocket boosters, and hologlasses. Many people had hoverboards. Now, get sent to a world with normal things like cars, skateboards, and public schools. Very scary!

A small group of animals like her were sitting in a group and talking. 4 hedgehogs, an echidna, a fox, and a bat were talking. The bat and one of the hedgehogs turned and looked at her as she approached and the fur on her tail stood up a mile. Batting down her tail, Eclipse walked over to them. "Pray tell me," Eclipse said quietly, "But do you know anything about Dark Gaia?" A blue hedgehog suddenly looked up. "Yes," Sonic said, "but why would you want to know?" "I destroyed the world 4,000 years in the future, and Dark Gaia is my only hope."

Chapter Two

The Grim Reaper

4,000 Years In the Future

Eclipse walked the streets alone, looking for someone, someone who understood. Then, Grim Reapers burst from the shadows, hissing, and solidified into one bird. "What do you want, bird? Every other bird misunderstood me because of my wings. I don't know how to use them, and the birds just fly above me, laughing. Why should you be any different?"

The bird paused in her muttering, and looked up. Her face was filled with dirt and tears, and she looked very wise. "Because I am a Grim Reaper. I was born when the earth was created. I always understand."

"How is this possible?" Eclipse breathed, and the earth trembled, and the earth exploded, sending eclipse flying into her own portal.

Chapter Three

Flight

Present Day

Eclipse shook herself from the memory. Why should she think about that? She only should think about the Chaos Emeralds. Tails dragged Eclipse to the library and pulled down a book. "Here's a book about the Gaia Manuscripts. All you need to know about Dark Gaia is in this book. Read on," Tails said, and left the room. The door creaked open, and a black hedgehog snuck in. The same hedgehog that had stared at her. Behind him, the bat walked in. "I heard you didn't know how to fly, Eclipse, and I wanted to teach you how," Rouge said. Looking up from her book, Eclipse scowled. "I don't need to be taught. I'll figure it out myself." Rouge shook her head. "I will teach you," she said angrily, forcefully. Eclipse sighed, and walked out of the library with Rouge.

Rouge flapped her wings, aiming them so the wind floated under them like a breeze. Eclipse tried it, and it worked. If friends of Sonic could be nice enough to spare their differences and give her knowledge, they must be good. She told them of what Eggman had planned for her, and they gave each other grim looks and accepted her into the fold. "Traitor!" Eggman yelled from his secret base. This was the first time she betrayed a side.

Chapter Four

The Ace of Spades Arrives to the Present

There was a swirling flash, and a wolf appeared in the courtyard. This was a brown wolf with long, flowing hair. She wore a simple dress. This wolf was the queen of the past wolf kingdom, and her goal was to murder Sonic.

Lilliana wanted nothing to do with the future, but her kingdom was in "danger", according to Eggman.

_**According to Eggman, **_but Lilliana didn't know that Eggman was evil.

Eclipse was watching from the skies at this past deity. "Wow, so plain, and olden, and wow, is that gold?"

"I read about that wolf in my school textbooks in the future. Apparently, she was the heir of the wolf kingdom until she was kidnapped by a sorcerer," Rouge muttered.

Eclipse slowly descended until she was face to face with the wolf girl.

"For plain being, young descendant, please do not get in my way, or I will be forced to murder you in my path to that horrible hedgehog who destroyed my kingdom." Lilliana said. Eclipse did not gape. This was her great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great- well, you get the idea-mother. Eclipse nodded. Then she paused. Sonic destroyed the Wolf Kingdom? Eclipse betrayed another side. The only way to stop the destruction was to destroy each side…

Chapter Five

Theft

While Sonic was sleeping, there was a creak. The window opened, and a small shape fell through it. Eclipse was breaking into Sonic's house. Why was she doing that?

She was stealing the Chaos Emeralds for Eggman.

Eclipse saw a box at the corner of the room, and looking inside, she saw all of them. She put each jewel in a bag and left, stretching her wings. Eggman was waiting at the portal. "Good, my minion got to you. Lilliana was so easy to brainwash," Eggman sneered. Eclipse stepped backward, shocked at what she heard. "Now, give me the Emeralds, girl, if you want to save the future." Eclipse thought about what she learned in the past. _"Dark Gaia was responsible for destroying the world in seven pieces, only to be restored by Light Gaia." _The Gaia Manuscripts. _"Dark Gaia can be released by the Chaos Emeralds." _Sonic. _"Lilliana was so easy to brainwash." _Eggman. And then, Eclipse became a Traitor again.

"No, Eggman, I cannot give you the Emeralds. I could care less. This is my decision," Eclipse said firmly, and smashed one of the Chaos Emeralds. A bit of Dark matter flowed over to Sonic, and he woke up, growing, stretching, into a werewolf.

"It's over, Eggman, it's over," Eclipse said as Sonic the Werehog returned to fight Eggman another day.

Chapter Six

Werehog

Lilliana looked at the Werehog howling at the moon, and then charging Eggman. She tried to run, but Eclipse crossed her path, holding a silver knife in her left hand, and a gold knife in her right. "Come now, Lilliana, you don't want to help Eggman. Eggman destroyed the Wolf Empire those thousands of years ago. Besides, if you help him, you feel the sting of SoulShredder and HeartWaster. I only had to use these once, fighting for freedom in the New Age, thirty years in the future. Do you need to?" Eclipse said. The wolf bowed her head in submission and sorrow. She ran over by the children.

Eclipse leapt at Eggman like a wolf, knife in hand, snarling. "Howooooo!" she howled, and an Eclipse happened in the sky, covering her face in shadows. Sonic and Eclipse howled. Eggman, the scaredy-cat, flew away on his hover-bubble. Eclipse mended the Emerald.

"So, gem thief, what do you have to say for yourself?" Amy said indignantly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Eclipse sobbed, and Amy smiled.

Chapter Seven

Shadow the Hedgehog

Later, Shadow came over to sit by Eclipse. Eclipse was touched. "I understand, Eclipse," Shadow said. "I am a clone, created by Eggman to fight Sonic. You are a test-tube child. We both went through discrimination."

"Are you on Eggman's side?" Eclipse asked.

"I truly can't answer that question," Shadow said.

"Let me tell you what happened in the future, Shadow," Eclipse said, leaning her head on Shadow's shoulder. Shadow nodded, and she went on.

"So many years in the future, I made a time machine beyond anyone else's. I went into the future, trying to gain new knowledge. Then a Grim Reaper Bird showed up.

"She told me she understood me, just like you did, but it was so strange. Then, the earth rumbled below me because of my instability, and the earth blew up."

Shadow winced.

"Worst of all, I was sent flying back into my time, with no way to help."

"I wish I could have helped, Eclipse. It sounds very tragic." "Isn't there a way to fix it?" Eclipse asked sadly. "There is only ONE way, and it is to find the Grim Reaper born at the beginning of time that exists out of our time stream." Eclipse hugged Shadow and sobbed.

Chapter Eight

Which Side is He On?

Eclipse snuck out of the village that night to find Eggman. She had a few questions.

"What do you want, Eclipse," Eggman said tiredly.

"Questions answered," Eclipse said forcefully. "Is Shadow on your side?"

"No. He used to be, though, and he fought Sonic until Sonic showed him the light," Eggman replied. "That would be all my questions, Eggman, and I'll leave you alone."

Chapter Nine

News from Knuckles

Eclipse may seem good, but Knuckles knew she was a Traitor to both sides. Sonic seemed to grow more exhausted each day Eclipse betrayed a side. So did Eggman. Heck, even Knuckles HIMSELF was growing tired. The only people there who weren't tire were Eclipse and Shadow.

Knuckles sent a letter to Eclipse inviting her to tea and lunch at his house. Knuckles put Echidna Poison in Eclipse's food. Eclipse came over to his house later that day, expecting a peaceful lunch. Eclipse ate fine, and after the lunch, she got a stomachache, collapsing into Shadow's arms. After about three hours of painful stomachache, she was fine and bounced out of bed healthy and happy. Sonic, questioning Knuckles came to his house. Knuckles told Sonic what he had discovered and imposed a temporary peace treaty with Eggman and friends to tell them what Knuckles discovered.

Chapter Ten

Eclipsed Night of Terror Reign

Eclipse was ready to go back to her time. She had her bags, she had Shadow, and she had memories. She walked over to the Time Cannon Eggman had constructed. Suddenly, shadows covered the cannon. Angry Heroes and Villains stood around the cannon. "Eclipse, you are upsetting to balance in between sides. It WAS your fault the world exploded 4,000 years in the future. You picked and picked at the balance until there was nothing left but you, Shadow, and the Grim Reaper. We can't let it happen. Say good bye," Knuckles said.

Everyone leaped for Eclipse. Eclipse knew there was no hope, not with villains and heroes fighting together. She crossed her arms over her chest. Then there was a scream.

"NOOOOO!" Shadow yelled, and jumped in front of Eclipse and fought with her. Duo stood back-to-back, and they perished together.

Chapter Eleven

The Grim Reaper Returns

"Why hello, Shadow, Eclipse. You really pushed it this time. I have no choice but to send you back. Eclipse, no more shenanigans. You have to choose a side.

"Little child of Night,

"Living in Shadow's blight,

"Little child of Day,

"Sunny friend with golden ray,

"This tender balance cannot sit

"With all your weight placed on it.

"So pick a side and tip the scales,

"Light is right, but Darkness never fails."

Eclipse nodded, and holding Shadow's hand, she walked off into the forever sunset.


End file.
